The present invention relates to a mixer and supply control for mixed fluid systems and particular to an air mixer and supply control for a mixed air conditioning system for controlling the conditioned air supplied to a building or the like.
In the environmental conditioning of enclosed spaces such as room or other area of a building structure, outside air is advantageously selectively mixed with recirculated room air to provide proper ventilation, desired air temperature and/or humidity within the room and minimized loading of the mechanical conditioning apparatus. Various controls systems have been suggested for monitoring the various parameters and providing appropriate combination of the outdoor air and return air. Generally, the control system is designed for particular applications and a significant number of different models are required for the many variations encountered. Each control system has generally been formed by selection of standard control components which are then field connected and programmed to adapt the system to a particular mixed air system configuration, as well as to the various system options. The system adaptation and field engineering requires special skilled personnel as well as being relatively expensive and time consuming. Further, the quality and repeatability of system installation is not adapted to a high degree of control. Although such modular units have been designed which permit factory assembly and control of the systems and the proper generation of multiple logic outputs, significant field work is required and a plurality of models have been provided. There is a need for a simple basic unit which can be directly applied to various mix air installations in a simple direct manner with a minimum amount of engineering skill, ability and knowhow.